This invention is directed to a process for preparing aminotriazines wherein it is not necessary to make any separations before completing the preparation. The process of the invention involves reacting dicyandiamides with trimethylorthoacetate in the presence of a catalyst to form aminotriazines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,169,719 and 4,394,506 disclose the preparation of 2-aminotriazines.
DD 252374 discloses the use of cyanoguanidine in the presence of Cu(AC).sub.2 for the preparation of 2-aminotriazine.
Journal of Organic Chemistry, 28, 1816 (1963) discloses the preparation of 2-aminotriazines from N-cyanoimino esters and methylisourea.
Helv. Chim. Acta., 33, 1365 (1950) also discloses the preparation of 2-aminotriazines via cyanuric chloride and a Grignard reagent.